Existing methods of controlling the damage caused by subterranean pests such as, for example, termites or fungi involve the use of a chemical treatment. The treatment process is generally conducted by investing the pest infested region with a suitable treatment agent so as to deter, inhibit the growth of and/or terminate any pests which may reside within the vicinity of the building intended to be protected. The building will typically remain unoccupied during and for a period after the administration of the treatment agent to ensure that the inhabitants suffer no ill effect due to the presence of the treatment agent.
It is desired to provide an improved technique for protecting a building.